The Girl Left Behind
by The Girl Who Smiles
Summary: This is based on a true story. On the story of how I met my parents and the events following.
1. The Man, The Woman, and The Watch

**Author's Note: This is based on a true story. **

* * *

It didn't take me long to realize that I was different. I guess it's just because I started out that way. From the very young age of two, I had already taught myself the alphabet. I didn't understand at the time why that was so amazing. It was easy, at least for me. Languages always were. So were math and science. When I was a very young child, I enjoyed watching adult science shows on everything, from particles to black-holes. I always longed for an adventure. An adventure I thought was never coming. Little did I know it was.  
You see, I had been adopted as a baby. I never knew my birth parents. I never really thought of them actually. It was only as I got older that I would wonder why they put me up for adoption. Usually I concluded that they probably just didn't want a baby in their way. I had heard from my adoptive mother that they were travelers, and traveling with a baby would be somewhat a pain. At least, that's what I thought. It wasn't exactly a comfort, but it was something. When I finally turned seventeen, I decided it was about time that I met these people, that is, if they even wanted to see me. I went to the adoption agency, only to find that they had no contact information for my parents. I was heartbroken… and puzzled. No information? How could an adoption agency be so careless as to not get their information?  
I was walking down that street from the agency's office, a silent tear in the corner of my eye, when I noticed something odd. Something that hadn't been there before. It was a blue box. "POLICE BOX" It said on it. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't see how. I walked up to it and touched the blue wood with almost a caress. It felt soft and warm on my hands. It felt comforting. I didn't know how, but it did.  
Suddenly, the doors swung open and an odd-looking fellow came trotting out. Now, when I say odd-looking, I don't mean that his face was odd. On the contrary, he was quite handsome. It was the way he carried himself and the way he dressed, he just didn't seem to fit in. He had on suspenders, a red bow tie, and… was that a fez on his head? He didn't seem to notice me at first. He was talking to himself, at least I thought it was. I had not seen the woman inside the door just yet. "Ah, 2014! Beautiful year! This is Boston… I hope." He said in a beautiful English accent, then took a deep breath through his nose.  
"Nope, definitely Boston. It's got that Bostonie salty smell. Now dear, come along and… Hello? What have we here?"  
He had noticed me. I wasn't sure what to say, so I didn't say anything. I just stood there, dumbfounded.  
"Sweetie, are you frightening the natives again?" a voice came from the box.  
Then a beautiful woman came out. She had blond curly hair to beat the band and a lovely black dress that I could only dream of ever wearing. Her green eyes looked at me softly, but sparkled in a mischievous way. She turned to me and smiled. "Could you tell us where and when exactly we are? My husband has a habit of making the most unusual mistakes."  
"Oi! It's not my fault! This bloody thing has a mind of it's own sometimes!" he said exclaimed, looking at the box in a gentle, teasing way.  
I must say I was a bit disturbed. "Um… This is Boston… Beacon Street to be exact. As for the time…" I said slowly, pulling out my wrist watch, "It's 2:27 PM, August 4th 2014."  
"Thank you, sweetie." The woman said with a smile then turned to her husband, "We were suppose to be here at 2:00! Now we are late! We missed it!"  
"Oh, I think we are right on time." He said, with an odd look on his face. He his hand grabbed mine, his touch gentle and caring. It was strange indeed, but it didn't feel wrong. In fact, I felt perfectly comfortable. He lifted up my hand to display my watch. "How long have you had this?" He asked. I noticed the woman, who was naturally pale, became a shade paler. "It's just an old watch. I have had it ever since I can remember."  
The man eyed his wife, who began tearing up, and I suddenly ripped my hand from his. "Who are you?" I asked, genuinely frightened by their reactions.  
"Rose, your name is Rose isn't it?"  
"Yes that's my name. How do you know? Who are you?"  
The man, his eyes comforting, smiled at me with a loving smile. "Rose, dear, sweet Rose, We are your parents."


	2. Penny in The Air

I blinked a few times, a little shocked. I mean, who wouldn't be? Here I am, walking home the adoption agency after being told I would probably never find my birth parents, and here they were, right in front of me. Or at least, they claimed to be my birth parents. How could I be sure? I backed away from them slowly. "What kind of joke is this? Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound tough, but my voice faltered.  
"We are your parents, Rose. Now are you going to let us prove it or not?" The man said with a sweet, innocent looking smile.  
I couldn't help but trust that smile. "How?" I asked after a few moments of thought.  
"Come into my Tardis I will show you."  
"Tardis?"  
Then the woman took my hand. Her's was a soft, comforting hand. The touch felt familiar. Much like the man's touch, it felt right and comforting.  
"Come along, sweetie. Soon you will see." She said and pulled me into the box. Suddenly I stopped cold. I looked around the box's interior for a moment. It wasn't exactly what I had expected. "It… It's…" I began to stutter.  
"Yes?" The man said with a smile on his face, as if he expected me to say something.  
"It's familiar." I said in a whisper.  
The man and woman looked at each other, a little surprised. "Isn't she suppose to have forgotten, dear?" The woman asked with concern.  
"She may have retained some memories. She has a good portion human DNA. That part of her may have always remembered a little bit. Now Rose," He said, looking at me with those kind brown eyes,  
"may I see your watch?"  
I slowly took off my beloved watch, glancing up at them here and there, just making sure they were still there and this wasn't a dream of some kind. I handed it to him. He took it and looked at it for a moment, caressing the face with his thumb a few time. Then he looked up at me. "Now, sweetheart, this is going to feel odd. It may even hurt. But you're going to be fine, okay?"  
I nodded my head head slowly in response. I didn't know why I was listening to these people. I didn't know why I hadn't started running for the nearest policeman from the moment they started talking to me, but I wasn't afraid either. Something just seemed right. I couldn't place it, but for the first time in a very long time, I felt I belonged. I felt loved.  
Slowly, gently, the man put his nail under a tiny slit in the back of the watch. Within a moment the slit was opened and an orange colored energy began seeping out. Then he took my hand and placed the watch in it. "Welcome home, Rose Song." He said.


	3. Penny Drops

**Author's note: to avoid confusion. I am not Rose Tyler. I was named after her by my Father. **

* * *

Suddenly, a flood of memories came into my head. Faces, two of them, looking at me lovingly. The words "Mum and Dad" came to mind as I saw them. Then the blue box came into my head. "Tardis" was the word that came with it. So many other things rushed into my head in that one moment, but it wasn't overwhelming. It wasn't like learning it all at once, It was remembering. It felt refreshing. Suddenly though, I felt a kind of a knot in my chest. I gripped it and took a quick breath, as the sharp pain that came with it was enormous. It brought tears to my eyes. I felt an arm reach around me and hold me. "You're alright sweetie, your molecular structor is changing. It shouldn't take long." The woman, who I now knew to be my mother, said.  
She was right, It didn't take long. In fact, by the time she was finished saying it, the pain was gone. There was another unusual sensation though. "Two… two hearts…" I gasped.  
She nodded. I looked up at her and then turned to him. "How… how can I remember you? I was just a baby!"  
My father walked over to me and poked my forehead playfully. "It's that brilliant Time Lord brain of yours. We've got better memory than humans."  
I was suddenly filled with emotion. I remembered everything. I remembered my mother singing to me. I remembered playing with my father's bow tie as he flew the Tardis with me in his arms. I remembered them leaving me. I remembered screaming for them, but they didn't come back. Not until now. Tears were filling my eyes. "Why? Why did you leave me?" I asked.  
"We didn't want to, my love." Mum said, putting her arms around me. "but you were in danger. We had to hide you and the best way we knew how was to make you human and give you up."  
I held her close, trying not to cry too hard. I couldn't hold back though. All these new emotions, or should I say amplified old emotions, were uncontrollable. "I… I missed you. I didn't know it, but I missed you… my whole life."  
I could see Dad over Mum's shoulder. There were tears in his eyes. He put his strong arms around both of us and we all just stood there for a while. We were finally a family again… and I finally knew exactly where I belonged.


	4. Another Goodbye

"I want to know everything." I said after a few moments of silence. "What was the danger?"  
My parents looked at each other. "It's a long story, sweetie." Mum replied.  
I shrugged. "It seems to me we have all of time and space at our finger tips."  
Dad cracked a smile. "Smart as a whip, isn't she? Takes after her dad. Well, her mum is pretty smart too. Maybe she gets it from both of us. I'm not quite sure." He with a genuine thoughtful look that made me want to laugh.  
Mum rolled her eyes. "Dear, could you please try to stay on subject?"  
"Ah, yes. Sorry. You wanted to know the danger you were in. Well, like your mother said, it's a very long story. Instead of just telling you, why don't I show you?"  
I looked at him, puzzled. "Show me? How?"  
He lifted his hands to my temples. "Like this." He said with a gentle smile on his face.  
As soon as he touched my head, a whiz of memories came flooding into my mind. There was one reoccurring name that seemed indelibly marred into my head. Kovarian. Within moments I knew everything about her and her cause: to kill my father at all costs, using any and all means necessary. Even if it meant taking a baby and training it to kill… as my mum was."  
He lifted his hands from my head. "We thought she was dead." he continued with words, "But soon after you were born, we discovered that that was far from the truth. She began trailing us. It was too dangerous for us to keep you. One wrong move and she would have you in her grasps. We couldn't let that happen."  
"We took the Tardis into the Time Vortex to disguise where we went and took you to earth. We made you human with your Fob Watch and then brought you to an adoption agency." Mum continued. "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do."  
Dad gripped Mum's hand and continued. "We were always with you, though not physically. You see, Time Lords have a deep connection to their children. A psychic connection. Every time you fell, every time you cried, we knew. Your mother's connection is especially strong."  
"I was the voice in your head, always comforting you. When you were very young, I even used to sing to you." Mum said, her eyes sparkling, as if holding back tears.  
"I remember that…" I said, trailing off.  
There was a silence for a moment or so before I asked, "How did you know to come today? How did you know I would be going to the adoption agency?"  
"I heard you thinking about it and we figured that you, almost an adult, were ready to know the truth."  
"But I can't go with you yet, can I?" I said, trying not to sound sad.  
Mum took my hand. "Kovarian is still out there. It was dangerous to even come. I had to… bribe… your father." She said, looking over at him with an almost lustful gaze.  
I guessed what she bribed him and immediately changed to subject so as not to think about it. "So, now that I know, you expect me to just go back to normal everyday life?"  
"Sweetie," She said soothingly, "I know it's hard. I had to wait for your father a few times myself. But it's for your own good. In any case, no daughter of mine is going to go traipsing off across the universe without a decent knowledge of Trigonometry! You really should finish school." She said with a smile.  
"River," My father said softly, "We should be going. I don't want them to track us down."  
My mother nodded and kissed my forehead. "There is one more thing I would like you to know before we leave."  
"Yes?"  
"Now that you are older, you deserve a decent amount of privacy, if you know what I mean." She said with a mischievous smile.  
"Mum!" I exclaimed in shock, knowing exactly what she meant.  
"If there is anything you ever want to keep from me, from our psychic connection, just imagine a door and close it in your mind. I won't barge in. That doesn't mean that you can't tell me anything, my love. I am always here to listen, no matter how far apart we really are."  
I nodded and then she took me into her arms. "I love you, more than anything." She whispered in my ear. "Don't forget that."  
I smiled sadly. "I won't."  
As I went to go out of the Tardis, my father called out, "Oh, and one more thing. You might want to avoid doctors. Two hearts might be hard to explain."  
I laughed and called back. "There is only one Doctor I will be going to."  
As I began to shut the door I heard him say, "Clever clever girl, River! She must take after me!"  
I smiled and shook my head then stood back and watched as the Tardis slowly disappeared into nothing. A few moments later, I began my long walk home, not knowing that fate was following close behind me… in the form of a man.


End file.
